tinkanddisneyfandomcom-20200214-history
Best Friends Forever
"Best Friends Forever" is the episode series that Eveningtwirl and Valorie Watervalley were starring in. Since Pixie Hollow closed, they were never able to finish the series, but will write their ideas and fanfiction to continue on the series here, though they decided to give a lot of thought in episode 2. Plot It's Eve's birthday, and Stella prepares a surprise, but tricks Eve into thinking she has no clue of what day it was. This leaves Eve puzzled, why would her best friend even forget...? Summary The beginning of the episode starts with a portion of "The Gift of a Friend" song. Eve wakes up, and checks the calender. She marks this date her birthday, and tells her best friend Stella. Although, she sees Stella normal, on a beautiful day: Cutting flower heads, looking sulky as always. Eve gets puzzled, since she thought that even someone like Stella would be happy on a birthday. Seeing that Stella made breakfast, Eve tries to remind her what day it was. Stella still has no idea of what Eve is talking about. Eve, very annoyed now, without Stella seeing her annoyance, Stella goes downstairs. Eve sneaks up to the attic, where she tries to find a special radio that only plays one song: Happy Birthday. Eve thinks to herself once more, and considers to give the radio to back Stella. Before saying anything, Stella leaves Eve at a cliffhanger, saying that she remembered something really important. Stella apologizes to Eve about something Eve didn't even remember, when they were children. Eve tries to get mroe out of Stella, but Stella remains blank. Eve takes out her radio, and plays Happy Birthday on it, when Stella gave it to her a long time ago. Stella remembers of her birthday, so she checks the calender, and realizes that today was Eve's birthday. In total forgetfulness, Stella forgot to give Eve a present for her birthday. Thinking that Stella would've given a surprise to her, as the surprising person she is, Stella didn't. Eve, in total sadness, leaves crying, but Stella already planned everything out, she did have a surprise. Stella prepares the snacks and present for Eve, and finally adds to the cake. Now in her room, Eve still stayed up there crying. Stella goes upstairs, and confesses to Eve about her surprise. Eve immediately brightens up, and follows Stella downstairs. Stella shows Eve that she did in fact bake her a cake, and give her a huge present. Stella asks Eve a rhetorical question and laughs at Eve thinking that she would ever forget that her best friend did NOT prepare anything for her birthday. This ends the episode, and it finishes with the rest of the song. Lyrics During this episode, Eveningtwirl used "The Gift of a Friend" by Demi Lovato, which was the first song in the ending credits used in Tinkerbell's first movie. Sometimes you think you'll be fine by yourself 'Cause a dream is a wish that you make all alone It's easy to feel like you don't need help But it's harder to walk on your own You'll change inside When you realize The world comes to life, and everything's right From beginning, to end, when you have a friend by your side! It helps you to find The beauty you are when you open your heart and believe in... The gift of a friend The gift of a friend Someone who knows when you're lost or you're scared, they're through the highs and the lows... Trivia *Valorie Watervalley already guessed the song before Eveningtwirl was going to say it out: The Gift of a Friend. This was one of the reasons why Valerie thinks she's "psychic". *Valorie was addicted to this song JUST before they did this episode. *Eveningtwirl and Valorie already planned a second episode, following this one. Eveningtwirl gives out a plan to Valorie, and she says that both Stella and Eve fight over this boy, but they don't see the magic in their own friendship. *Valorie planned to do a flashback when Eve and Stella were children. A small part of the flashback was mentioned from Valorie in this episode. Category:Episodes Category:Fairies Category:Article Stubs